Your Beautiful Lies, They Can't Hurt Me Anymore
by PsychePinkPrince
Summary: "You always told me that you loved me, but I knew it was a lie when you always left me for Italy. It's okay. Don't blame yourself. I was the only idiot here." Told mostly in Prussia's perspective. Warning : self-loathing, self-harm, Yaoi, possible murder/character death. GermanyXPrussia, GermanyXItaly, and maybe some FranceXSpain. Rating may change.


_****_**It's kinda shorter than expected. Oh well. I'll update soon. I think. I hope. ;;  
School's starting soon, ya know? I can't believe I've went most of the summer without writing, just because I was lazy. Wahhh. Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

_**"Ich liebe dich," **__you whispered in a low, hushed voice. You gently caressed my cheek, as you slowly pushed into me. I gasped, grasping the beautiful silk white sheets below me. I was being filled to the very tip, and it was all you. I felt so happy that my heart could burst out at any given moment. When you moved, all I felt were giant waves of pleasure. Only you could've given me that._

_But now, You're gone. You don't even notice me anymore._

* * *

_**Prussia's POV**__  
_I awoke to a very annoyed sound from my alarm clock. I made a face at it, before throwing a pillow towards it with all the strength I could. I smiled and laughed uncontrollably when it fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces. Rubbing my ruby red eyes, I looked over to the door, right when my brother walked in. He clearly looked unamused at my actions, but I could care less. Shaking his head, he looked at me with stern eyes. "Bruder. Clean that up. I will have to get you another alarm clock, I suppose..." His last words were murmured. Dammit, I wish he would stop paying attention to such pointless things, and talk to me like he used to. Ever since I got back from Russia's place, he's been acting strange.

"Sorry, West. You should've bought me an alarm that doesn't annoyed the fuck outta me." I laughed cheerfully and climbed out of bed, walking over to him. We stare at each other for a moment, before I kiss him on the cheek. He averts his eyes, coughing slightly. He really doesn't look happy right now.

"Bruder, I need you to get out of the house for today. I'm having important company over and I don't want you interfering." I frowned, tilting my head. What does he mean, 'interfering'? It's not like I'll bother him when he has people over. I'll usually stay in my room and hang out. This _has _happened before, but he never _made _me get out of the house. I wonder...

"Oi, West. Who's coming over? Is it really that bad if I hang in my room all day while you have your 'company' at the house?" He scratched his head, turning away from me. I was starting to get aggravated with him. "Bruder, why won't you look at me...?" He shifted back towards me, and I blink at him for a minute. Then, I followed where his eyes were. _My clothes. _I was wearing short-shorts with a black, over-sized button up shirt. I started to chuckle a bit, before I waved my hand nonchalantly. "Whatever. I'll go ask Antonio and Francis if they wanna hang out. Is that alright with you?" When he nodded, I got up and went over to my dresser. With one last glance he walked out of the room.

* * *

_**No One's POV  
**_Gilbert faced planted onto the counter, groaning as loudly as possible. "Why doesn't he want me there? I was gonna start my marathon of video games today..." Antonio chuckled, ruffling the back of the albino's head.

"It's not his fault, Gil. He's having important company. Probably something about his country, don't you think?" The brunette glanced at his phone for a message of any sort. Where was Francis? The French was supposed to arrive there 20 minutes ago. Either way, Antonio decided it was time to order something, since they've been there for so long with out buying a thing. "Bartender! Can we get 2 beers, please?"

The man scowled at them before turning around. There was something about him that seems familiar to both Gilbert and Antonio...?! He turned back around, and they were surprised to see Arthur handing over 2 beers. The two of the Trio looked at each other, and then looked back at the blonde. "What are you _doing _here, Arthur?!" they shouted in unison. The Brit rubbed his forehead, obviously irritated.

"That bloody American bastard won a bet we made, so I have to work as a stupid bartender for a week. I bet that git knew it was going to be busy this week!" Before the Spaniard could ask anything more, Arthur walked off to serve other people, too busy to continue their conversation. The Prussian immediately started laughing. Really, really loudly.

"Kesesesese! Alfred sure knows how to annoy the hell outta him!" The brunette looked over to see Gilbert, already done with both of the glasses of beer. He himself started to chuckle as well, watching the other get drunk was _hilarious. _In fact, he got drunk often, so there was always a good laugh between the Trio. Oh yeah! Antonio let out a frustrated sigh as he got out his phone again, checking to see if there was any answer... Nothing. He looked at Prussia, scratching the back of his head.

"Can you wait here for a minute? I'm gonna go outside and call Francis. He's really late." The albino nodded, and the Spaniard went out to call the blonde man. He leaned against the wall, and hit 'talk.' Surprisingly, there was no answer. He left a message. "Francis! It's me, Antonio. Where are you? You were supposed to meetup with me and Gil. Call me." He hung up, sighing as he looked up at the sky cluttered with stars. He had hung out with Gilbert all day, and not a single call or text from Francis. Was he in trouble? Did he loose his phone? Was he out, having a _one night stand?!_ Shaking his head violently, Spain went back inside to join his albino friend, wondering where the hell Francis was.

* * *

**Hallooo~ I feel like a bitch because, Jesus, I started another story, when I wasn't done with another** **one! u w u ;; ****Forgive me. I just thought of this and I was like, HEY? Why not? So anyway, I'll be trying to make 'Nothing Can Save Me' a better story with a better plot in the meantime. Hope you liked this beginning!**


End file.
